Where I Belong
by StarShine SoBright
Summary: Cagalli loves basketball. So when her father disbands the team, she finds another one. On another Planet. She only wants the best too bad its in an all boys prep school. But that doesn't stop her. CxA, LxK, MxD, SxS, SxY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Yes I own...NOT! Cause then I wouldn't have made that kind of ending... so sad! But I won't tell you cause it would make you burn with anger as it did me... kill Athrun.

**AN: **This is my first Gundam SEED fic so be nice and review! I love the pairing Cagalli+Athrun love! I also am a fan of many others but am way too lazy to write them down. This chapter is only short because it's a prologue, which must be read, though not much happens. I'll write more when my fingers don't hurt as much. Anyone who reviews will be replied to and will get a special thanks, along with a big cyber hug! I dedicate this fic to my friend, Mia, cause she's awesome, and doesn't know of any of the other series I write about so I wrote this one! On with the show!

**Where I Belong**

**Prologue: Anything for Basketball**

"WHAT?" screamed a very angry blonde. The ground shook in fear. She grabbed the notice off her school's bulletin board.

_Attention!_

_The girl's basketball team has been cut due to nonparticipation_

_thank you for your cooperation_

Cagalli Yula Attha crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it onto the ground, vigorously. Making passerby's looked at her perplexed. She bit her lip as she stormed towards the front office, fists clenched.

She swung the door opened, making the some person drop all the files he was carrying. She invited herself into the principal office despite what the front desk later was saying.

"Hey, Mr. Principal! What's the deal with the basketball team!" She said slamming her hand onto the desk. He looked at her inquisitively.

A man with dark skin and dark hair rose an eyebrow at her and said, "You read it. I think it speaks for itself, princess."

Cagalli glared, "Don't call me that." True she was the heiress to the orb thrown but that didn't make her the slightest bit ladylike. "And yes, but they wouldn't cut teams for such a stupid reason."

The principal sighed and leaned back into his spinning chair. "Well, to tell you the truth, your father requested it. And because of his generous donations, we happily obliged."

Cagalli's fierce golden eyes looked as though they were on fire. "I'll kill him..." she whispered under her breathe and then quickly left the office without so much as a goodbye.

"Father! What's the meaning of this!" She said as she stormed into her father's office. Lord Uzumi was currently on the phone talking to a VIP but quickly said goodbye.

"It had to be done, Cagalli. It's time you learned that sports aren't meant for a princess." He said calmly. He got up and walked over to her. "It's what's best for you."

Cagalli crossed her arms defiantly. "But basketball was everything to me! Don't take it away!" She said not in a pleading voice, but in a demanding one. That was one thing she kept as a princess trait.

"No." Lord Uzumi said plainly and sat back at his desk. "Now go, I have important paper work to be done." He then started flipping through documents.

Cagalli left the room, even more angry than before. She walked down the hall, stomping her feet, while all the servants backed away in fear of the boyish princess. The last time the girl had been this angry was when she had found out she had been engaged to a purple haired freak Yuuna Roma Seiran.

She burst into her dark green room and threw herself onto her bed, burying her face into the sheets. "I can't believe him..." she said to no one in particular. "Why does he have control over every school I go to. If only I went to school in an entirely different country..." Then the thought struck her. "That's it!" she exclaimed sitting up abruptly. "I'll go to a school in PLANTS! Orb has no power whatsoever over there!" She smiled happily to herself, running a plan through her head.

A couple days later Cagalli walked over happily to her father's office, humming to herself. The servants cocked there heads at the princess's sudden cheeriness. She joyfully knocked on the giant oak door. She was issued inside.

"Hello Father!" she chimed and looked over to see her body guard, Kisaka, in the room. "Oh, Good afternoon Kisaka!" she finished. the men looked at each other confused.

"Cagalli, what did you do this time." Said Kisaka in a worried tone.

"Oh, nothing." she said innocently. She walked over to her father's side and handed him a piece of paper. Lord Uzumi read through it carefully.

_Congratulations,_

_You have been accepted into PLANTS Prep Academy..._

Lord Uzumi looked at his daughter confused. "PLANTS? But we're not on the best terms with them. This could be dangerous." He looked over at his daughter with concerned eyes.

Cagalli nodded. "That's exactly the reason I should go! Your always saying I should help bond our country with others so this is the perfect chance. Sending me there will show our grate trust for the country." she said in a matter of fact tone. She had practice this the night before.

Uzumi looked over at Kisaka, who shook his head in agreement, "It's actually a very good idea sir." Lord Uzumi sighed. "Fine, you have permission, I'll send the intuition immediately."

Cagalli did a little dance of delight and then said, "Thanks Father!" giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek as she walked out of the room with a little bounce in her steps. She then smiled evilly. _Everything's perfect now..._

Cagalli got out of the taxi, grabbing her things. She had arrived in PLANTS earlier and was now facing a giant school, that seemed to go on forever. She walked towards the big iron clad gates and took a breathe of confidence as she walked in.

It had taken all of Cagalli's strength to convince her father to let her go with out Kisaka, her argument being that it was a girl's school, meaning women only. But that was a huge lie. because by the giant gates was a big sign reading,

_PLANTS Preparatory Academy_

_Boys Division_

Cagalli smiled as she walked toward the giant all males school. Walking in made her , Cagalli Yula, Natural Orb basketball player on a Uzumi Attha scholarship. Everything was set.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Me own not. Belong not me!

**Notes: **Yup! So second chapter already! I always start off fast but then I get real lazy so don't mind me! By the way, This is sorta AUish because most of the characters arn't dead. Cagalli and most of them are about 17 years old, but the destiny people such as Shinn are 16 years of age. Theres supposed to be a two year difference but I'm the writer so screw that! Mwahahaha!

**Reviews:**

**daisukiasu'n'caga: **Thank you for reviewing! Your the first reviewer so lots of love for you! Big huggles!

**risingsundynasty: **Thank you and yes I'll read your story but I do prefer to read romance, cause I'm a hopeless romantic! Anyways hugs!

**jenniferseedlover: **Thank you! And heres the next chapter! Hugs!

**Mini-MoonStar: **Yah, I know I suck at spelling. And I agree, that prologue was really fast and I wasn't satisfied but I just wanted to get into the story! Thabks! Hugs!

**Cari-Akira: **Thak you! i love your review because it's all crazy like! And heres your next chapter which I dedicate to you! HUGS SUPREME!

**3fi-pina3: **Yes, it was very short cause it was just a prologue, I was too lazy to spend time on something that just got me into the story. Hugs!

**Where I Belong**

**Chapter One: Boys Boys Boys**

Cagalli walked around the giant school. Needless to say she was lost. She stopped for a second, settling down her suitcase as she pulled out a pamphlet of the school, which had consisted of a map. She looked at it carefully, trying to figure out where the heck she was. After much inner debate, she had decided that she was either located by the science department or by the math. It was hard to tell which one was which.

She sighed as she sat down, slumping her head backwards to face the sky. It was then that she noticed there was a sign that read, _Science Department_ and had directional signals pointing to where other buildings where. Great. Too bad she hadn't noticed it half an hour ago. She rolled her eyes as she got up, viciously grabbed her bags, and headed toward the left where the sign had directed her to the boys dormitories.

She noticed some guys walking around, chatting about there summer, after all school only started a week ago. She read through the numbers carefully, looking for one that she would be staying in. Number 234.

She finally found the said room after much walking around aimlessly. You would think that the they would mention that if the number started with a 2 it means it was on the second floor. She crept into the room silently, until something hard hit her face. She screamed in agony.

"OWWW!" Cagalli said as a basketball fell to her feet. She grabbed her nose in pain. Tears started to swell at the corners of her eyes but she held them back. Crying wasn't something she did.

A boy with brown hair walked over to her nervously and said, "Are you alright?" concern written all over his face. Cagalli glared at him but found it quite hard, due to the fact that the boy looked so innocent. She shook her head, "No." she stated bluntly.

The brunette went into a panic. "I'm so sorry!" He whined as he started to look for something, "Ice pack... Ice pack..."

Then a blue haired guy with blue hair that went to his chin walked over the hurting blonde. He looked over Cagalli with curious eyes. Cagalli just stared back. "Hmmm..." The emerald eyed youth said crossing his arms. Then The violet eyed guy threw a hand up in the hair holding some sort of ice pack. "Here!" he said hoping to make amends.

Cagalli took the ice pack and put it on her nose, never once letting the two boys see her face. She cringed at the pain that was searing through her face. Blue haired guy then spoke, "Hey, are you that new Natural student? the one in the peace program?" The brunette looked at his friend, cocking his head to the side.

Cagalli nodded, she talked, words muffled due to the cold package that covered her face. "Yah, I'm him." she then took the ice pack off so she could talk more clearly. "I come from Orb."

Cagalli had respected a reaction. Maybe one of boasting that their country was better than hers but that didn't happen. Instead the two of them stared at her, mouths opened in shock. She waved her hands in front of their faces. "Hello?"

The blue haired guy then pointed at Cagalli, "Are you twins?" he asked using his other index finger to point at his friend. Cagalli looked at him confused.

"No Athrun. I don't have a twin...plus he's a Natural..." the brunette said slowly and cautiously.

"Then tell me Kira, Why do you guys have the same exact face?" The said Athrun boy turned to the Kira kid.

Kira shrugged, "Coincidence?"

Cagalli watched as the two teens went off into their own world. She decided she get some unpacking done while the two discuss the similarities between the new kid and Kira.

"Well, you have different color eyes but they kind of are the same. the way there shaped." Athrun pointed out.

"But he's a blonde. I have brown hair." said Kira grabbing a lock of his hair.

"Hey can I take this bed?" Cagalli said interrupting their conversation. the teens turned to her, completely forgetting she was their.

Athrun shook his head, "That one's mine, But the one above that one you can have. Kira is on the other bottom one and A boy named Shinn has the other top bunk." He said this while pointing out each bed.

"Ok." Cagalli said as she climbed onto her bed. She pulled out her sheets which she had brought, not wanting to sleep in the same covers as all those stinky boys had before her. She then got off the bed which was now covered in dark green sheets and walked over to the dresser as she began to take out her clothes and stuffed them into the only unoccupied drawer.

The two boys then walked over to her. The Brunette spoke first, "Hey what's your name, by the way?"

She looked up at them. She stopped what she was doing and stood up. "Cagalli Yula, at your service." she said in the most boyish voice she could muster.

Athrun extended a hand towards her, "Nice to meet you, I'm Athrun Zala." Cagalli shook his hand hesitantly. She remembered the name from somewhere but couldn't remember where.

The brown haired boy then smiled, "I'm Kira Yamato." he also offered his hand for a shake. Cagalli obliged.

"So you guys are into basketball?" Asked Cagalli sitting on Athrun's bed next to him while Kira occupied his. They had been discussing the school to Cagalli, about it's Cafeteria food, academics, and sports.

Kira shook his head. "Actually, Athrun is the team captain." Cagalli looked at the boy surprised.

"Really?" she said.

Athrun smiled and said, "Well, I made Varsity when I was a freshman so they voted for me to be captain. I'm not that great though." he said rather bashfully. Cagalli was happy he wasn't some kind of arrogant boaster.

Kira slumped into his bed, "Yah, not good. You only led us to championships two years staright. Your the best of the best."

Athrun shrugged, "I've just been playing for a long time, that's all. Hey Cagalli, are you going to try out? Tomorrows the day we let freshman and new comers try out."

Cagalli shook her head in excitement. "Of course!" After all, it was the reason she had cross dressed to get into this school in the first place.

Just then A young boy with Black hair and red eyes walked into the room rather quietly. He looked over to see the new girl/guy. He turned his head away rather rudely as he walked over to the drawers.

"Hey, Shinn. Say hi to you new room mate." Athrun said as he patted Cagalli on the back.

The Shinn boy looked back at the said blonde. "He's the Orb boy right?" Kira nodded. "Then no. He can say hi to himself." said the kid rather immaturely.

Cagalli stared at him in disbelief. The boy began to walk out of the room again until Cagalli ran over to him, grabbing his arm to stop him. "What's your problem?" said Cagalli angrily. She hadn't done anything and already the kid hated her.

The younger boy pushed Cagalli's hand off his arm and said, "All you Orb people are the same." in a rude and cold voice. He then walked out before Cagalli could do anything else.

Cagalli glared at the door the boy had just slammed. Kira walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't mind him. Shinn Asuka actually lived in Orb, but during the war he lost his family and blames the people there for what happened."

Cagalli's eyes drooped with sympathy. "Poor kid..." she whispered under her breathe.

"Wow, night time already, time flies when you interrogate someone." Athrun said in a joking manner.

Cagalli laughed, "I'm starved, can we go eat?" The boys nodded as they headed towards the Cafeteria. It was a nice and neat place, something you'd expect from such an elite school.

They settled down after getting some good looking food. Cagalli found that her taste matched Kira's, something else they had in common. They sat down at a table near the back, where a silver haired boy with a scar on his face sat along with a dark skinned guy with blonde hair.

"Dearka, would you stop complaining?" Said the silver haired guy annoyed.

The other boy pouted, "But, why doesn't Miriallia like me! I've tried everything!" he said pretending to cry comically.

The Silver haired boy rolled his blue eyes, "Maybe cause your so annoying!"

"Still cant get Milly to go out with you?" Kira said setting his tray down. Dearka nodded sadly.

Athrun shrugged, "Maybe you should back off. Her boyfriend died two years ago. Give her some room."

Dearka crossed his arms, "But what happens if someone sweeps her off her feet? C'mon Yzak! Help me!"

Yzak hit him on the top of the head. "Your such a baby. Plus she's a Natural, who cares?"

At that comment Cagalli slammed her tray on the table, Causing all the occupants to look at her. "And what is so wrong about Naturals!" She said glaring at the silver haired jerk.

Yzak snorted, "They're inferior, that's what. They should learn that. And who are you to get angry?"

Athrun laughed nervously, "He's the new Natural exchange student, Cagalli Yula."  
Yzak looked at the rage driven blonde his mouth forming an "Oh.."

There was a really uncomfortable silence that was very dark. But Dearka decided to break it. "By the way, My name Dearka Elthman. And the silver haired ass who made that stupid comment is Yzak Joule." Yzak glared at his friend.

Cagalli nodded, "Cagalli Yula, nice to meet you." she said trying to force a smile but failing miserably.

Dearka looked at her questionably. "Cagalli, isn't that a girl's name? Never heard of a guy with that kind of name." Cagalli started to get nervous, uh oh, was she caught already, "It's a rare name as it is, I think the princess of Orb's named that though..."

Cagalli laughed nervously, "Uh, yah. You see, I was named after the princess" she tried to think up of a good reason, "...for good luck, yup, but I was born a boy and they didn't want to change it so I got stuck."

Dearka nodded understandingly. "Parents." he said shaking his head in disapproval.

"Oh, by the way Cagalli," Kira said as he pointed to the two new introduced people, "They're also on the basketball team. I guess most of us are because it's such a good program, We're all on Varsity though."

Cagalli nodded her head in excitement, "I can't wait for tomorrow!" she said and then dug into her dinner.

"So, let me get this straight, he's been rejected by this Miriallia girl almost everyweek!" Cagalli said laughing.

"Yup, he just doesn't know when to quit." Kira said as he opened the door to their dorm.

"But, seriously. Asking her to go on a date during Tolle's funeral was just horrible." Athrun said shaking his head, frowning slightly. They walked into their room.

"Well, I'm sleepy!" Kira said as he yawned. He walked over to his drawer and pulled out a pair of light blue cloud pajamas. Cagalli looked at him, eyebrow raised. "What?" she just waved her head signaling him to forget about it.

Athrun then took out his normal maroon pjs and started to take off his shirt. Cagalli blushed at the sight. He was toned, but not buff. He had perfect skin to complement his hard abs. Cagalli tried not to get a nose bleed. Even though she was quite the tomboy and not all 'ooh isn't he like a total hottie?' she still found her new room mate very good looking, not that it mattered, mind you.

Athrun looked at her perplexed, "Are you alright?" he said as he started to take off his pants. Cagalli could hear the clothes slide off. Ok, very awkward.

"Yup, fine!" she said as she looked around to see the door. She quickly bolted for it, "I have to for something!"

Athrun watched and then asked, "In the closet?" There was a pause for a minute. Kira started to change, disregarding Cagalli's silly antics.

Cagalli then slipped out of the closet not looking at the two half naked boys, "Whoops!" she said and then went out the other door.

Athrun shook his head, "He's kind of weird." he said as he put on his sleep wear.

Kira nodded in agreement, "Yah, but that's what makes him fun." Then they both slipped into their beds as sleep lulled them away.

Meanwhile, a very flushed blonde was now walking down the halls of the dorm. She sighed, "Really weird..." she said as she headed back to her dorm an hour later, hoping they'd be done by now.

She opened the door slightly to see two sleeping forms. She sighed with relief as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out her clothes. She took off her shirt to reveal a long bandage to cover up her chest. She put on her dark green plaid night shirt. She started to button it up when the dorm door swung open. Uh oh.

In the door way stood Shinn Asuka who looked at Cagalli and her bandages curiously. He crossed his arms. "Is there something I should know?" he said suspiciously.

Cagalli quickly finished buttoning her shirt and said, "Oh these?" she laughed uneasily, "I got into an accident recently so yah..." she said hoping the boy would believe her story.

Shinn nodded. "Ok, sure." he then walked over to his drawer and also changed into a gray shirt and black sweat pants. he then looked at Cagalli, "Well? Aren't you going to change?" he said egging her on.

Cagalli shook off the eerie feeling and nodded, "Oh yeah, of course." She took off her pants to reveal a pair of red boxers. She hesitantly changed as the younger boy watched her intently.

After she finished she quickly scrambled into her bed and covered herself in the blankets as she still felt Shinn's watchful gaze set upon her. Perfect, only a few hours have past and they're already questioning who she really was. Maybe tomorrow will be better, after all, that's when tryouts where.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Gundam seed is not mine cause, well, if it was there'd be a lot more sensual scenes. But that's just cause I'm a pervert.

**A/N: **I've recently updated all my stories on fanfic! i'm so proud despite my pleeding fingers! Because my fingers hrut so damn much i'm gonna skip personal thank you's and just say: I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! Expecially Cari-Akira, I love your reviews, will you marry me??? (I have got to stop proposing to my reviewers...)

**Where I Belong**

**Chapter Two: Passion to melt the Ice**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The annoying sound of an alarm clock began to rang. Cagalli got up, angrily looking for the damned electronically machine from hell. She started to get down but ended up falling down to the floor. She had forgotten that she now slept on the top bunk. She cringed in pain as she sat up to come face to face with a sleeping bluenette.

She jumped back in surprise as the form began to stir. He opened his eyes and his gaze fell open the blonde. He blinked as he sat up and yawned.

"Oh, Morning Cagalli." eh said rubbing the back of his head tiredly.

Cagalli laughed nervously, "Morning. Hey, where is that sound coming from?" she said looking about annoyed, the awful ringing sound echoing through the room.

Athrun cocked his head to the side, "Huh, that's Kira's alarm, he has a hard time waking up." Athrun got up and walked over to his companions bed, "Although I think it's more meant for me." he then turned off the annoying sound and then flung Kira off his bed. Cagalli watched horrified. "Up, sleepy head."

Kira, who was now a bundle of blankets on the floor looked up lids half down, He then covered himself with the blanket and said, "I don't wanna go to school!" like a little child.

Athrun stepped on the pile of blankets, "Kira, there's no school today, just tryouts."

Kira muffled through the blankets, "Mommy, I don't want to!" Cagalli just watched dumbfounded.

Athrun sighed, "You leave me no choice." He then pulled out a bunch of pictures, "I guess I'll just have to post all these embarrassing photo's of you around the girls' school."

Kira immediately shot up, "I'm up! I'm Up!" he yelled as he made a reach for the pictures, But Athrun quickly hid them again. "Your so mean, Athrun!" Kira said pouting.

"Hey, it's you who always complains that I don't bother to wake you up!" Athrun said matter of fact. Kira stuck out his tongue in reply.

Cagalli just kept on watching the site, " You guys are really weird." she stated as she walked over to the drawers and picked out a baggy maroon t-shirt and beige pants. She also grabbed a towel along with shower stuff. "I'll be in the showers... Wait, where are the showers?" she asked looking at the two boys. Kira was currently trying to sneak back into his bed and took the chance right when Athrun got distracted.

"Well, I'll take you there, I have to shower anyways." He said as he also grabbed his belongings.

"Wait, you mean we don't get privet showering rooms?" she said in disbelief.

Athrun shook his head, "No. But it doesn't matter, we're all guys right?" he said smiling.

Cagalli laughed tensely, "hehe, right." This wasn't good.

"Here we are, There's one at the end of every dorm floor. But the toilets, are about after every third dorm, because they liked to keep cleanliness separate. Hey Cagalli, are you ok?" Athrun said as he looked at his shorter friend.

Cagalli smiled wearily, "Fine, yup, just fine." she said as she began to walk into the giant room filled with showers and one big bath. She walked over to one of the stalls as she praised god that there was at least ugly yellowish curtains separating each stall.

Cagalli turned to Athrun, "Thanks, I'll take that one." she said as she sprinted to get into the shower.

Athrun watched her perplexed, "You're not going to change?" he said as he began to take off his clothes.

Cagalli closed the curtain and replied, "Uh, I'll just change in here. I'm kind of self conscious..." she said as she flung her towel and change of clothes over the side. She began to take off her pajamas slowly unbuttoning the top, fumbling due to the thought of showering in public.

Athrun shrugged as he rapped his towel around his waist and headed for the shower right next to Cagalli's. He flung his towel over the side and turned on the shower.

Cagalli turned bright red, and it wasn't because of the steam coming from the next stall. She quickly undid her rapping's around her breasts and threw her pants and boxers off, and turned on the shower. the water came out freezing cold, causing the girl to jump back a bit almost to tumble out of her shower, "Cold!" she screamed.

Athrun laughed, "By the way, the water isn't very nice. It chooses its own temperature. Wait a bit and it'll warm up." he squirted onto his palm a small bit of shampoo and ran it through his hair.

Cagalli sighed. Today was not going any better. She then got to work at cleansing herself of all the dirt and oils that had taken residents on her body.

"G'morning!" shouted a rather awake Dearka. He smirked and said, "Who's curtain shall I flip today?" Cagalli froze. He couldn't mean... "How about," she heard footsteps coming closer to her shower. "This one!" he pulled the curtain to Cagalli's shower- "Oww!" and got kicked in the stomach for it.

"Dearka! Don't do that to new kids." Athrun said as he looked for his body soap.

"OW! Who did that!" moaned a very angry tanned man.

"Flip my curtain and I swear you won't have kids." Threatened a blushing Cagalli. That was so close. Good thing she always reacts in violence.

Dearka rubbed his stomach. "Alright. Sheesh, what a pansy..." he said as he got undressed and hoped into a shower. "I heard that!" yelled Cagalli. That was way too close for comfort. From now on, she's taking showers earlier in the morning.

"I never knew living in a dorm would be so damn exhausting!" Cagalli complained as she and Athrun headed down the hall towards the cafeteria where they where going to meet up with Kira.

Athrun chuckled. "Have you been living under a rock, Cagalli? You act like the way guys act is new to you."

Cagalli smiled nervously. "You could say that."

"Morning!" Waved a the purpled eyed boy who was sitting at the same table as the previous night. Cagalli and Athrun joined him after picking up something to eat.

"Weren't you just dead tired?" Asked the blonde a she sat herself across from the cheerful boy.

"I was?" Kira said through the muffin that was currently occupying his mouth. Cagalli raised an eyebrow and Athrun chuckled slightly at the site.

After some time the three of them were joined by Dearka and Yzak, getting into one of two subjects: Basketball and girls.

"Why don't you ask Shiho on a date. You know she's dying to." stated the brunette as he ate yet another muffin.

Yzak slanted his eyes at the boy. "Shut up. It's not like your love life is any better. That Fllay girl has you wrapped around her little finger." he said harshly. Kira looked like a puppy who was hit with a newspaper.

"He's just trying to help." Defending the green eyed boy as he broke a piece of his bagel off and popped it into his mouth.

Yzak then glared at Athrun. "And you! You're engaged so you don't even have to find anyone to comfort you. She was given to you on a silver platter!" Athrun's engaged? Cagalli felt a sudden pain in her chest. Perhaps she wrapped the bandages too tight.

Athrun rolled his eyes at Yzak's rude demeanor. "Just because Lacus and I are engaged doesn't mean we're going to married. I think she likes someone else." Athrun looked to the brunette who ate obliviously.

"Lacus? As in Lacus Clyne? The popular singer?" asked Cagalli in disbelief. Cagalli liked Lacus' songs. They were always peaceful and brought hope to many, a trait Cagalli believed was most important when being a princess.

"Yes. She goes to the girl section of PLANTS prep." Athrun answered his new friend.

Cagalli's eyes lit up slightly. "Wow. She's so amazing. I admire her talent, because, well, I suck at singing."

Athrun laughed. "If you want we can meet her later. The any gender can enter both campus' from 4 till 6. Try outs end at five so we'll have time."

Cagalli smiled. "Cool." He cheeks reddened from excitement.

"Careful Athrun," warned Dearka as he pointed his fork at the smallest of the group. "I think he's after your girl." Cagalli rolled her eyes. Hard to say no when your reason is because you're actually a girl in disguise and you don't swing that way.

"Ok newcomers and freshman, line up." Commander the captain, Athrun Zala. Cagalli, along with all the other boys, did as they were told and stood side by side. All the hopefuls were wearing P.E. uniforms while the actually basketball players wore there uniforms so they could tell the difference quicker.

"Welcome to basketball. Today is the day you put your best foot forward. Not everyone will make it but there is an unlimited amount of players who can join. If you put your whole heart in and try with all your might you'll be picked. If you do that and beyond you'll be placed on varsity." Athrun set out the rules. "We'll be playing a scrimmage. Teams will be picked at random for a 3 on 3 game. If we, the judges, see that you have not yet played to your full potential we will put you in another game. Come to me when your name gets called and you sill get a ribbon to tie around your forehead so to keep you from confusing team members."

Cagalli stood there anxiously. This was the first try out she had ever been in. Sure, she played on her court all the time back at home but there was never the thrill of competition when she forced her servants to join her games. This was what she'd been looking for.

Names were called and games were played. The newbies were aloud to sit after Athrun's speech. Cagalli sat on the floor, closely observing each game. She noted there actions and how the panel reacted to them. She saw that with each unique move Athrun nodded slightly. She wanted him to do that when she went up. She needed to let all distractions go and fall deep into the gaming atmosphere.

"...Cagalli Yula..." She heard her name come from her room mates lips and knew it was her turn to play. She picked herself off the ground and headed towards the blue haired captain. He smiled at her as he handed a red ribbon to the girl.

"Remember: Do your best and your a sure in." He guaranteed and she nodded in reply.

Tying the ribbon around her forehead she headed to the middle of the court. She looked at her team mates and didn't recognize a single one. She then looked to her opponents and her golden eyes met up with fierce red- Shinn Asuka.

"Ready?" Kira asked, playing referee. All players except Cagalli nodded. She felt her nerves attack her after staring into those cold eyes. Kira looked at her expectantly, waiting a reply. She closed her eyes, drowning out all of her surrounding. She thought of her goal, the reason she came, why she was dressed in boys clothes. She then snapped her eyes open, radiating with new found confidence. "Ready." she said, a daring smile plastered on her lips. Kira blew the whistle and threw the all in the air as he backed out of the game.

Shinn had gotten to the ball before Cagalli but that didn't keep her down. She charged him, stopping him from advancing. She pushed forward as she forced the younger boy to pass the ball. The game kept going, each player trying to show off their skills to their superiors. Although Cagalli's team was much weaker than the opposing, they still fought back.

Athrun watched with interest. Shinn Asuka would obviously make varsity; his skill was beyond amazing. But what really got him hooked to this game was Cagalli's fighting spirit. When she entered the floor she seemed like a nervous wreck. But when she reopened her eyes she became the most passionate player in the room. Not only was she pushing herself into overdrive, but she was enjoying every minute of it. He found this site simply marvelous.

By the end of the scrimmage, The blue team had won 16-8- most points scored by Shinn on the blue and Cagalli on the red. She panted heavily as she went up to the panel to hear her verdict. Athrun smiled at all the participants as they untied their ribbons.

"Good job. As for those who made the cut, we have come to the conclusion that only two of you have made varsity." Athrun announced. "Shinn Asuka and Cagalli Yula, congratulations." She smiled at the two.

Cagalli smiled brightly through the sweat running down her face. She bowed and than walked off to the bathroom in order to wash the sweat off- something you were aloud to do after you completed your tryout. She decided to go to a far off bathroom, that way the chances of having anyone else around was slim to none.

"Why'd you let him join? He wasn't all that good." Stated a bored Yzak. He hated having to waste his day watching a bunch of people try to play.

Athrun nodded. "True, but instinct told me to. What Cagalli lacks in skill he makes up with fervor. he'll be riding the bench until he better shapes his form." He smiled at his companion. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." he assured and then announced the next set of names.

Cagalli glanced out of her shower, checking to see if anyone was about. After making sure the coast was clear, she stepped out , her body wrapped in a white towel. She did this because it was easier to change in a more open area than in a cramped stall. She took her clothing out of the shelves, putting each piece on as she went. After finishing with her bottom half, she threw off the towel, seeing as it's impossible to put on her wrapping while still holding the towel up. She finished the bandages and went to grab her shirt when she felt someone starring at her.

She looked around, slightly panicking, hoping no one was there. She sighed in relief when she saw no one there and slipped on her maroon shirt.

"Do princess' usually parade as boys in a all male school?" came a chilling voice from the shadows. Cagalli turned to see Shinn step out and lean against the wall.

"What are you doing here!?" she shrieked, shaking from being discovered. It had only been the second day!

Shinn slanted his eyes. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? Do you know the consequences of trickery? Things like this start wars you know." he stated darkly. "But you don't care do you. Like father like daughter."

Cagalli clenched her fists. "Don't you dare insult my father." she said angrily. "I came here because I wanted freedom. I wanted to do what I love most. What's so wrong about that."

Shinn sighed, irritated. "The means don't justify the end. You can't just go prancing around as a guy! What kind of girl are you!?" He yelled as he walked over to the blonde princess.

"One who wants to live her life!" she yelled with equal force.

Shinn shook his head. "You shouldn't be here. I'm going to tell someone." he threatened. He turned to leave but was stopped when Cagalli grabbed onto his wrist.

"Don't!" she pleaded as she forced him to look at her. "I know this is selfish and wrong but please!" she begged, tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes. "Don't..." she ending in a much softer and sadder voice.

Shinn watch the girl in front of him, her head hung low trying to cover her tears. He didn't know what to do. Despite his eternal hate for all Orb rulers he hated making a girl cry most of all. He sighed in resignation. "Fine. But be more careful next time and don't change in public!" He said heatedly and turned away. "Stupid girl." he muttered as he exited the bathroom.

Cagalli wiped her eyes dry as she walked the younger boy walk off. She smiled to see that the boy wasn't a complete jerk. But he was right, she needn't to be more cautious. She gathered her belongings and headed out of the now empty showing room.


End file.
